The Wiggling Doctor
by heintz571
Summary: Donna notices how much the Doctor wiggles and decides to do something about it.


**Oh how I love how the Doctor wiggles please enjoy and review if you like. Flydye**

Title: The Wiggling Doctor

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: Doctor10 /Donna

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them but oh how I wish I did, I just play with them and then return them to their owners

Summary: Donna takes note at how much the Doctor wiggles when he his lying on his back.

Donna walked into the center room of the TARDIS carrying two cups of tea, one for herself and the other for the Doctor; who was currently lying on his back under the main console, wiggling as he tried to pry loose something underneath it.

Tip toeing to the captain's chair Donna quietly sat and placed the Doctor's cup on the chair next to her. Blowing the rising steam off her tea as she watched his lower half wiggle in front of her, delighted that he hadn't yet noticed her presence.

Donna first noticed the wiggle during the ATMOS craziness and even in that chaos she was entranced by his wiggle. Many times since then she had watched him work under the ancient ship wiggling as he worked on his beloved ship. Each time she after she watched him for a bit she had to return to her room for some private time imagining him wiggling underneath her as she would bring him to sexual ecstasy.

Feeling her body react to her vivid imagination she was about to leave when she heard the Doctor call out.

"Donna could you hand me the tool that is near the computer screen."

Standing up not sure how he knew that she was there she reached for the tool then knelt beside him to hand it to him.

"I brought you some tea but I guess you are not going to be able to drink it anytime soon."

"No, sorry I am in the middle of a delicate repair that I must finish first, but thank you anyway." The Doctor responded.

Donna sat crossed legged next to his lower half, and as he started to wiggle again causing her to moan quietly.

Hearing her moan he asked, "Are you okay Donna?"

"Oh yeah spaceman I am more than okay." She replied cheekily as the wiggling continued.

After a bit more watching she was unable to resist the temptation anymore, she placed her tea on the floor grate and moved her hand to his side tickling him causing him to rear up and bump his head.

"Oi, Donna what did you do that for?" the Doctor asked as he pulled out from under the console.

Donna smiled jovially, "I just wanted to see if your wiggling would increase if I tickled you."

"My wiggle, I really don't know what you are talking about; Time Lords do not wiggle."

"Oh, yes you do spaceman, every time you work under something your lower half wiggles."

The Doctor asked his eyes darkening as he smelled her arousal, "So Donna, do you like my wiggle?"

Clearing her throat feeling a bit nervous, Donna replied, "Yes, I do like your wiggle it is very erotic."

Moving closer toward Donna the Doctor place an arm on each side of her waist, effectively trapping her as she sat crossed legged on the floor.

He leaned closer asking her passionately, inches from her lips, "And what else do I do that you think is erotic?"

Feeling her heart race at the closeness of him she responded breathlessly, "The way you raise your one eyebrow is pretty erotic, when you touch your tongue to the top of your mouth is erotic too."

Doing both of the aforementioned erotic gestures, he started to wiggle his lower half against Donna's leg pressing his hardness against her.

Hearing her moan because of his movements, he chuckled, "So that is why you moaned earlier you were thinking about me wiggling against you."

"Yes." Donna replied unable to say anymore because of her aroused state.

Capturing her lips with his he explored her mouth and as he traced his tongue along her lip line she opened accepting him to explore further into the recesses of her mouth.

As the kiss deepened Donna threaded her hands through his hair and as he bit her lip she responded by dragging her nails along his scalp.

Pulling away Donna saw the dark pupils of the Time Lords eyes dilate further with lust as she requested, "Let's take this to the bedroom, I really don't want to have grating marks on my behind."

"I think that is good idea because I would really like to wiggle properly against you in a soft bed."

"As long as I am on top" she replied seductively.

"Oh you are a minx Donna Noble."

"Well I do have fantasies that need to be fulfilled."

Pulling her up of the floor the Doctor led her to the bedroom to do just that and maybe fulfill some of his own fantasies as well.


End file.
